More Than You
by Jane Torres-Cooper
Summary: Jane didn't want to pick a new partner when Frost died, but after the head of the department pushes her she settles for Det. Kimberly Parker. What she didn't expect was for Parker to have such an impact in her life. Who is Parker really, and why is her past so illusive? *Not my best summary but I guarantee it's worth a shot.* PRE-ESTABLISHED RIZZLES
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any of its characters except for Kimberly.**

Kimberly Parker wasn't sure why this case felt so off, but she just had an incredibly uneasy feeling about it. She was tapping absent-mindedly on her desk and staring at her computer screen blankly. Mr. Reynold's bank account just looked too suspicious for his alibi to be as loose as it was. He had to be involved in the murder somehow. It just didn't add up to her.

"Parker. Earth to Parker. Are you with us?" Parker's partner Jane Rizzoli asked. Kim shook her head to clear her mind before she focused her eyes on her concerned looking partner. Jane was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and wearing a deep look of concern.

"Yeah, sorry. Just can't shake the feeling that Mr. Reynold isn't telling us the whole truth." Kim answered. Jane nodded.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Why don't we pay him another visit?" Jane suggested. Kim nodded and pulled open the top drawer of her desk. She pulled out her badge and her gun. She slid the gun into the holster on her hip and clipped her badge to her belt as well. She pulled herself onto her feet and shot an encouraging smile to Jane to let her know that she was good to go. Jane shook her head in amusement and holstered her own gun.

"Korsak, are you coming?" Kim asked their Sergeant as they made for the exit of the bullpen. Korsak looked up from his computer screen and shook his head.

"I'm going to keep looking into Mr. Reynold's bank statements. I'll contact you if I find anything." He answered and looked back down at his computer. Jane and Kimberly exchanged shrugs before walking out of the bullpen together. Jane led the way down the stairs and out to the front of the Boston Police Department Headquarters where her blue Sedan was waiting. The drive over to Mr. Reynolds apartment was filled with unusual silence. Usually the two partners would rant about just about anything on the way to places. They pulled up at the side of the apartment complex so they wouldn't spook Mr. Reynolds if he looked outside his forth story apartment window. The apartment building wasn't in a great part of town but it wasn't in the slums either. It was a modest apartment for a middle-class man in a decent neighborhood.

"Alright, so just like a routine follow up. We don't want to spook him if he really is the killer." Jane instructed as they entered the apartment complex together. Kimberly nodded and fell into an easy stride next to Jane. They took the elevator up to the fourth floor and stepped out onto the floor in unison. Jane rapped lightly on the door to 4E with her knuckles and stepped back again to give Mr. Reynold space when he opened the door. The pair waited a few minutes before knocking again. Still they were met with no response.

"Well, I guess we try again later?" Kimberly suggested with a shrug. Jane nodded.

"That's all we can do." She agreed and the pair turned to leave. The elevator dinged open and Mr. Reynold stepped out with a couple of bags of groceries in his hands. He froze upon seeing Jane and Kimberly and dropped his groceries and bolted for the stairs. Jane and Kimberly shared a split-second glance that told the other exactly what to do. Kimberly took the direct pursuit of Mr. Reynold down the stairs while Jane broke down his front door to head for the fire escape to cut him off outside. Kimberly ran hard, silently thanking her mom for pushing her to run track in high school and college. She took the stairs two at a time, even downstairs. She was even amazed with herself that she didn't fall. She exited the stairwell hot on Mr. Reynold's heels and tore after him with renewed strength through the lobby. He burst out the front door of the complex and hooked a left. Kimberly took the corner easily and continued pursuit. Mr. Reynold took another sharp turn to the left and Kimberly wiped out hard as she tackled him to the ground on the turn. Thankfully Jane was right there to assist as Kimberly pushed her right knee into his back forcing him to put his hands behind his back as Jane slipped the cuffs onto Mr. Reynold's wrists.

"Well now don't you look guilty. Running just at the sight of us." Jane chuckled as she helped Mr. Reynold clumsily to his feet. Kimberly groaned and dusted herself off before pulling herself back onto her feet. "Jeez Parker, you bit the dust hard." Jane remarked as Kimberly pulled herself completely upright.

"You could say that again. My ankle is killing me." Kimberly complained and wiped the gravel off her arms. One arms was bleeding heavily from a nasty looking gash.

"Your arm looks like someone from a horror film got ahold of you. Come on, let's go back to HQ and have Maura take a look." Jane said and started pushing Mr. Reynold toward the other side of the building where the car was parked. Kimberly was trying her best not to make it obvious that she was limping as they crossed in front of the building. She couldn't hide the fact that her arm was bleeding a lot. She didn't really have anything to stop the bleeding with though. By the time Jane pushed Mr. Reynold into the back seat and closed the door Kimberly was exhausted. Jane glanced at Kimberly worriedly as they lowered themselves into their seats. "Are you going to be okay?" Jane asked Kimberly as they began the drive back to BPD.

"Once Maura stitches me up I'll be good." Kimberly assured her partner. Jane nodded.

"You should probably call in to Korsak. Let him know we're coming in with Mr. Reynold and I need his help with interrogation." Jane instructed. Kimberly nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Korsak answered after a couple of rings and Kimberly relayed the message Jane had told her to him.

"Wait, why does she need my help? Aren't you going to interrogate with her?" Korsak asked.

"No, I've got to go see Maura. I'm a little beat up." Kimberly answered. Jane rolled her eyes, a little was a bit of an understatement.

"Jeez Parker, you're worse than Rizzoli." Korsak chuckled. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly prepared for the perp to hook such a sharp left corner." Kimberly defended. Korsak laughed over the phone lines.

"I'll be waiting in the lobby." He said and the phone line went dead. Kimberly slouched down in her seat a little. She was not looking forward to getting back to BPD. The pair arrived only a few minutes later at the front of BPD. Jane put the car in park and Kimberly clumsily got out of the car.

"Do you need help?" Kimberly asked as Jane climbed out of the car and went around to grab the backdoor handle.

"No, go ahead and get stitched up." Jane answered. Kimberly nodded and made her way clumsily up the steps into BPD. Her ankle hurt more than she wanted to admit. It was like carrying around dead weight. She avoided the glances of the other officers in the lobby and the café. She could tell they were all going to gossip to each other about her once she was out of the room. She showed her badge to the cop watching the front desk and he nodded to let her pass. She limped over to the elevator and hit the down button. Thankfully the doors slid open quickly and she stumbled very ungracefully onto the elevator. She leaned against the wall and looked down at her arm. By now the cut had caused blood to trickle down all the way to her fingers. The cut was littered with pieces of gravel as well. That was going to hurt more than she was willing to let herself think about when Maura would clean it out. There wasn't any way around it either, the cut would have to be cleaned out before it could be stitched closed. Maura was waiting for her by the elevator.

"Oh my gosh Kim. When Jane called and said you'd gotten hurt she really wasn't kidding." Maura remarked. Kimberly smiled teasingly.

"Thanks Maura, you really know how to make a girl feel special." She joked. Maura shook her head.

"You are a lot like Jane. No wonder she chose you to be her new partner." Maura remarked and helped Kimberly over to an exam table. "This is going to hurt, I have to get all the gravel out of the cut on your arm." Maura warned as Kimberly pushed herself onto the table. She nodded and held her arm out.

"Let's get this over with." She decided. Maura nodded and cleaned her tweezers with alcohol before going in to grab the first piece of gravel.

 _Hey guys, Jane here. This is my first attempt at a Rizzoli and Isles Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Things are about to get very interesting in the next chapter. So, stay tuned for more! I'm super excited to see where this one goes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of its characters**

 _Hey guys, Jane here. Sorry I've been away for so long but, now I am back with another chapter. So, please enjoy and review._

Maura carefully pulled a piece of rubble from the gash in Kimberly's arm. Kimberly winced and hissed through her teeth at the pain.

"Sorry. There really isn't a way for this not to hurt. Unless you let me take you to the ER. You need to go for that ankle." Maura said pointedly, glancing up from the arm to look at Jane's partner. Kimberly shook her head stubbornly. She let her eyes drift down to her already swollen and purple ankle. Maura had cut her out of her shoe when Kimberly had first come into the morgue.

"It's just a sprain." Kimberly shrugged. Maura rolled her eyes and looked back down at the cut. She shook her head and grabbed another piece of gravel from the gash. Kimberly winced again. Maura placed the gravel in the bed pan.

"That is definitely not just a sprain." Maura said. Kimberly shook her head. Her ankle wasn't broken, it couldn't be. She had a flight to New York to catch in two days, and this was a flight she couldn't miss. If it was broken she wouldn't be able to get in to have it casted in time to fly. Her thoughts were ripped from her head as Maura pulled another piece of gravel out. A half hour later Maura was finally stitching up the gash on Kimberly's arm. Jane chose that moment to wander into the morgue looking slightly irritated, but more concerned than anything.

"Are you just now stitching that?" Jane asked and hopped up on the slab next to her partner.

"I had to clean it out. Which took forever, because your partner has a knack for going big when she gets hurt." Maura snarked. Jane suppressed a smile. Maura was rarely sarcastic, and Jane couldn't help but smile whenever she was.

"Is there a risk of infection? Should she go see someone for antibiotics?" Jane asked. Kimberly rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Her partner was great, but sometimes she was almost too protective of her. She acted like her big sister instead of a partner a lot of the time. Maura shook her head.

"I cleaned it out really well, I'll keep an eye on it. What she needs to do is get her ankle looked at." Maura said glaring pointedly at Kimberly. Kimberly rolled her eyes and glanced down at her ankle. There was a large bag of ice draped over her now exposed skin. Maura pulled the last stitch tightly and finished them off expertly.

"It's not broken." Kimberly protested as Maura released control of her arm for the first time in an hour. Kimberly stretched out her elbow and looked over the stitches. Maura had once again proven why she was the Chief Medical Examiner at such a young age. Maura pulled the ice off Kimberly's ankle and started to look over it carefully. The ankle had swollen despite the ice.

"So how did the interrogation go?" Kimberly asked, trying to change the topic. Jane smiled.

"We nabbed him. He confessed to everything." Jane answered. Kimberly grinned and the pair high-fived.

"Rizzoli and Parker strike again!" Kimberly joked. Jane smiled.

"Hell yeah we did." Jane agreed.

"Hate break up the party, but this is very obviously broken. Now could you not be a carbon copy of your partner for once and please go get this looked at?" Maura pleaded. Kimberly rolled her eyes and swung her legs off the slab. She defiantly put her feet down on the tile floor and took a step. Instead she found herself caught off guard from the pain she felt, and stumbled into Maura's waiting arms.

"Okay, can one of you take me to the ER?" Kimberly asked and fell into the chair Maura had been sitting in earlier. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Come on. We'll go right now." Jane said and stood up from the slab. She offered her hand to Kimberly who took it and slowly pulled herself upright. Together, Maura and Jane supported her to the elevator.

A couple hours later at the hospital Jane sat on the end of Kimberly's bed while Maura occupied the chair in the half room. All that separated Kimberly from the patient in the bed next to her was a thin white curtain. Jane was typing with determination on her phone, and her brow was furrowed in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked Jane curiously. Her ankle was now elevated on a mountain of pillows while they waited on x-rays.

"Oh, just my mom." She answered without looking up from her phone.

"What now?" Maura laughed lightly.

"She's mad because we were supposed to have dinner with Tommy tonight and I'm not going. He got a promotion." Jane answered.

"You can go Jane. I'll be fine, and something tells me that Maura will stay with me." Kimberly offered. Jane shook her head and pocketed her phone.

"No way. You sat with me all night when I dislocated my shoulder last month, and trust me you are doing me a favor. Ever since Tommy got out of jail I feel like we have to over celebrate every little thing he accomplishes." Jane answered. Kimberly grinned.

"Well then someone needs to pull up a game on their phone. Because I am bored, and we need something to do before I try to get up and leave." Kimberly said. Jane grinned and pulled her phone back out.

"I have Monopoly." She offered. Kimberly grinned.

"Prepare to be beaten." Kimberly agreed. Jane smiled.

"Come on Maura get up here, so you can play too." Jane gestured to Maura and patted the bed next to her. Maura shook her head.

"No, I don't do board games." She answered. Kimberly and Jane shared a glance.

"Come on Maura, I actually let you take me to the hospital. The least you could do is play a game with us until I can leave." Kimberly pouted. Maura rolled her eyes.

"You are too alike. I swear." She grumbled but stood up to come sit on the bed next to Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of its characters**

Once Kimberly found herself alone in a bedroom at Maura's that night she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number she didn't like to call. A man answered after only a couple rings.

"Andrew Easton." The man answered gruffly. Kimberly ran her free left hand nervously through her hair. She shoved her wavy red-brown hair behind her left ear before breathing deeply and responding.

"Hey Andrew, its Kim." She began.

"Kim, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice was tense and curt. This wasn't going to be a friendly call, but then again, with Andrew it never was.

"I won't be able to come to New York this weekend. Will you tell Edison I'm sorry?" Kimberly asked. She could almost see Andrew rolling his eyes.

"What happened this time? Another huge case? You know if you don't get your shit together Kimberly, he's going to think you don't love him." Andrew accused.

"Damnit Andrew, I'm not the bad guy here. I got hurt at work, I'm not cleared to fly." Kimberly spat back angrily. There was moment of silence as Andrew processed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have a fractured ankle with a partial Achilles Tendon tear and some stitches. I can't fly until I get a proper cast on Monday." I explained. Andrew swore under his breath. Then he took a deep breath.

"Alright, what if I bring Edison down there for the weekend?" Andrew asked. Kimberly almost dropped the phone.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Come on, it's not right of me to always make you fly. He's your son too." Andrew replied. Kimberly let herself smile apprehensively.

"I would love that, and then Jane could finally stop asking me why I disappear one weekend a month." She said.

"I'll send you the flight information when I get it booked. I'll see you this weekend Kim." Andrew decided. Kimberly nodded.

"See you soon. Bye." She said and hung up before he had a chance to tell her goodbye. She placed the phone on the nightstand and fell back on to the bed. For a guest bedroom, the room was exquisite. Maura had insisted Kimberly stay with her and Jane for a little while at least until she got her real cast on Monday. Kimberly let out a deep sigh and allowed her jade green eyes to fall closed. Pain killers, and a long day allowed sleep to overtake her quickly.

In the kitchen Maura and Jane were seated at the enormous island in the kitchen. Maura was absent-mindedly swirling her wine glass with her left finger while her right hand was intertwined with Jane's. Next to her Jane was taking long sips from her beer.

"You know its weird." Maura mused. Jane sat her beer down on the counter to look at her wife.

"What's weird Maur?" She asked. Maura didn't look from playing with the wine glass as she answered.

"I had a feeling Kimberly was hurt before she even came into the morgue today." Maura answered. Jane furrowed her brow.

"You did?" Jane asked. Maura nodded and finally took a long sip from her wine.

"Yeah, I just had this uneasy feeling that she was hurt. I hadn't even realized you were out until I went upstairs to check on her and Korsak said you were headed to go talk to Mr. Reynold's." Maura answered. Jane smiled and gripped Maura's hand tighter.

"Maybe you should tell her Maur." Jane suggested gently. Maura shook her head.

"She's not ready." Maura insisted. Jane shook her head and took another swig of beer before she spoke up again.

"She'll never be fully ready. I mean think about it Maura, would you have ever been ready either?" Jane asked gently. Maura sighed and started to play with her wine glass again.

"Her whole world is going to change if she finds out. I know mine did." She said after a long pause. Jane shrugged.

"But you made it. Kimberly is strong, she would make it too." Jane assured her. Maura nodded.

"For now, I think she has enough to deal with." Maura decided. Jane nodded.

"I'm starving, how about a pizza?" Jane asked. Maura shook her head.

"Jane, you know I hate those things." Maura complained. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Maura it's eight already, I am not waiting around for you to cook something. I need quick." Jane said. Maura sighed and took a long drink from her wine glass.

"Fine, let me go get Kimberly, she needs to eat too." Maura said and stood up from the stool. Jane nodded and released her grip on Maura's hand.

"I'll get it in the oven." Jane called after Maura as she disappeared down the hall. Then she stood up from the stool as well and went to the freezer. She pulled a frozen pizza out and set to work making it.

Maura knocked lightly on the door to the guest room before she pushed it open. Kimberly was sprawled out diagonally across the bed. Her injured foot was toward the middle of the bed and her other foot was hanging off the edge. Maura sighed, she knew she must be exhausted, and she hated to wake her.

"Kimberly?" She asked cautiously. Kimberly made no signs of movement. Maura frowned and approached the bed. She placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. Then she gently shook her wife's partner awake. "Kimberly, wake up." Maura said. Kimberly mumbled something under her breath that sounded vaguely like a cuss word before she opened her jade colored eyes to look at who was waking her up. She frowned and pushed herself into a seated position.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked. It couldn't possibly be morning already.

"Nothing, Jane's making a frozen pizza. You haven't eaten since lunch, you should really eat something." Maura told her. Kimberly nodded and moved to the edge of the bed. Maura handed over the pair of crutches and stood by to make sure she got up on them okay. Then Maura led Kimberly back into the open space that housed the living room and kitchen. Jane was leaning against the island drinking her beer and staring at the timer on the oven.

"You know if you stare at it, that doesn't make time speed up." Kimberly teased. Jane turned to look at her and then rolled her eyes pointedly. She wanted to be sure Kimberly saw her annoyance. Kimberly smirked and turned to head for the couch in the room that extended out from the kitchen. She didn't think she quite had the balance to sit on one of the island's stools. Maura came out to join her on the couch.

"How does it feel?" Maura asked gesturing to Kimberly's splinted foot.

"It's not so bad right now. Listen Maura, there's something I need to tell you and Jane." Kimberly began. Maura raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I knew you were a Russian spy!" Jane joked from the kitchen. Maura and Kimberly rolled their eyes.

"No, I actually have a son. His name is Edison and he's five. He lives with his dad Andrew in New York." Kimberly said. Maura looked shocked.

"So that's where you go all the time! Were you supposed to go see him this weekend?" Jane asked. Kimberly nodded.

"I called Andrew and he said that he would bring Edison here instead. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay. I can go back to my apartment for the weekend if its not." Kimberly said. Maura shook her head.

"We have plenty of room. They can stay here too." She said.

"Plus, I want to see the exes go at it!" Jane exclaimed. Maura rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimberly leaned heavily on her crutches and scanned the busy airport. Edison and Andrew were supposed to land around five that afternoon. It was five-twenty and the Arrivals board said they had landed. Kimberly narrowed her eyes and quickly rescanned every person in the baggage claim area. Where could they possibly be? They should have made it up to baggage claim by now.

"Are you sure they're coming?" Jane asked and took a long sip of coffee. Maura rolled her eyes and elbowed Jane. "Ouch." Jane grumbled and glared at her wife. Maura winked, and the pair shared a quick kiss. Kim rolled her eyes, but never stopped scanning the crowd. Suddenly her eyes fell on a little boy with blonde hair pulling hard on a man's arm.

"Momma!" The boy exclaimed and pulled on the man's arm harder. Kim's face lit up.

"Edison!" She exclaimed as the boy broke free of the man's grasp and ran to his mom. He reached Kim and wrapped his arms around her good leg.

"Momma! I missed you!" He said, breaking into a huge grin. Andrew finally appeared behind Edison.

"Edison you can't run off on me." He scolded. Edison let go of Kimberly's leg and frowned up at his father.

"But I was just going to momma." He said, his face was wrinkled up in confusion and it was the most adorable thing Kimberly had ever seen. Which was probably why Edison tended to get away with everything around her. Andrew sighed and hoisted Edison up and over his head so he was sitting on his shoulders.

"I know it was just momma." He chuckled. Once Edison was secure he turned to Maura and Jane. "Hi, I'm Andrew Pierce, Edison's father." He said, offering his hand for a handshake. Maura accepted first, and then Jane shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have any bags, or should we head back to the house for dinner?" Maura asked. Andrew smiled.

"We just have a duffel I need to grab." Andrew answered.

"Baggage claim is this way." Jane offered. Andrew nodded, and the group migrated toward the luggage conveyor belts.

"How are you Andrew?" Kimberly asked as they shuffled over to conveyor belt five. Luggage from their flight was already circulating.

"Better than you gimpy." Andrew teased. Kim rolled her eyes.

"If you point out the bag, I'll grab it since you have a munchkin on your shoulders." Jane offered. Andrew smiled and nodded.

"That'd be great. Thanks! It's actually that dark green Adidas bag coming around." He said, pointing to the bag. Jane grabbed the bag easily and shouldered it. Suddenly screams ripped through the airport. Jane's hands immediately went to the gun clipped on her belt and they all swiveled around quickly. The next corral over a suitcase had fallen off the conveyor and was unzipped to reveal a dead body. Andrew immediately covered Edison's eyes and Jane and Maura ran over to investigate the scene. Kimberly felt helpless on her crutches but immediately spotted the airport security guards.

"Detective Kimberly Parker BPD, we need to secure a perimeter now!" She barked orders to two guards who were standing by corral six. It took her a second to get them out of her pocket, but the guards moved to action once she flashed her badge and ID. She pocketed them again and then grabbed her phone from the clip at her belt. Korsak answered on the second ring.

"Korsak." His clipped response came through the phone.

"We need a team at Logan International Airport, at terminal A's baggage claim. We found a dead body in a suitcase." Kimberly said into the receiver.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Korsak said.

"Ten-four." Kimberly said and hung up. "Andrew, take Edison to the Starbucks up by ticketing. I'll be there as soon as I can." She said. Andrew nodded.

"Be careful Kim, something tells me you aren't supposed to be doing field work right now." Andrew said before picking up the duffel and walking off with Edison still on his shoulders. Kimberly took a deep breath and maneuvered herself over to the crime scene. Airport security had already taped off a crime scene and was working on clearing people from the area.

"What do we have?" Kimberly asked, leaning forward to check over the opened suitcase and the body spilling out of it. Maura already had on her rubber gloves and was checking the body for any clues to the cause of death.

"Honestly, we don't have much of anything right now. Jane is talking to the owner of the suitcase." Maura said. Kim glanced over to where Jane was talking to a tall woman with red hair who looked to be in her late twenties. The woman was definitely upset. That part was not an act, Kim could tell by her body language that she wasn't faking. Jane put her hand on the girl's shoulder and she nodded at something Jane said. Then Jane turned and walked back over to Maura and Kim.

"She's had two connecting flights. So, this suitcase has been out of her possession or reach since seven this morning and has stopped once in Chicago and once in Baltimore before coming here and the body definitely wasn't in there with her clothes when she left this morning." Jane said filling us in. Maura nodded.

"That would make sense. It looks like time of death was only about four hours ago." Maura said.

"Korsak has a unit on its way." Kimberly added. Jane nodded.

"So, we stay here until they get here and then we have to go home." Maura said. Jane and Kimberly frowned.

"No, we have to go back to the station and get to work on this murder." Jane said. Maura shook her head.

"We need to at least drop Edison and Andrew off." She said. Kimberly shook her head.

"Oh my God. No one can tell Andrew I forgot about them for a second. He already thinks I don't focus on Edison enough." Kim groaned. Jane chuckled.

"I'll take it to the grave." She promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Edison was sitting on Maura's couch watching The Wiggles with great interest. Kimberly and Andrew were locked in a heated argument in the guest bedroom just off of the living room. While Maura and Jane tried their best to eavesdrop while still keeping a close eye on Edison.

"Are you serious Kim?!" Andrew accused. Kim sighed from her position on the bed. "We flew from New York and the same day that we get here you're running off to work on a murder investigation and leaving us here in your partner and her wife's house?" Andrew said angrily. Kim opened her mouth to protest but Andrew cut her off. His rant was far from over. "And you're ankle isn't even in a proper cast yet! What if you make it worse running around Boston and the police department all day? What happens if something else happens to you because you can't run away right now? What happens if you get seriously injured and Edison loses his mother, or me? What if I lose you?" Andrew demanded. Kim stared at him with her mouth gaping as she struggled to gather her thoughts.

"What do you even mean? We aren't together Andrew. We agreed that what we had was an incredible friendship that one night involved too much wine that created Edison. We agreed neither of us regretted that night or Edison, but that we would never be good together as a couple. What do you even mean what if you lose me?" Kim spat back. Andrew ran his left hand through his hair before taking a deep breath.

"I love you Kim. I've tried to forget about you. I have tried to move on. I even tried dating. But no one is you." Andrew confessed. Kim stared at him unblinking for a second before she shook her head and pulled herself off of the bed and back on to her crutches. Andrew reached out to stop her, but Kim shook her head.

"Don't. I need time. I'm sorry. I need to go to the station with Maura and Jane. It'll help me think. We can talk about this tomorrow." Kim said and maneuvered around him and back into the kitchen/ living room area. Maura and Jane were leaning against the counter chatting animatedly. Each had a mug of coffee in their hands.

"Hey! You ready partner?" Jane asked. Kimberly nodded distractedly. Maura and Jane exchanged a wary glance before nodding to each other and following Kimberly out to the car. There was a stony uncomfortable silence the whole way to the station. Maura frequently glanced back at Kimberly. The knowledge of what she knew of Kim's past was weighing heavy on her shoulders now more than usual. She wanted to comfort her wife's partner but it just felt like it would cross too many lines. When they got to the station Kimberly hung back by the car.

"You two go ahead. I'll be up in just a minute." She told the couple. Jane and Maura exchanged a worried glance before nodding and turning to head up the steps. Kimberly turned and made her way toward the wheelchair ramp. Jane held the door open for Maura as they entered the morgue a few minutes later. Jane sighed and leaned against an empty autopsy table while Maura gathered her things to begin the autopsy.

"I don't know what to do about Kim. I'm really worried about her." Maura said as she pulled the sterile rubber gloves on. Jane nodded.

"I am too. I mean you heard what Andrew said to her. I don't know much about their past, but I can tell that they both have a lot left unsaid. If she's distracted and injured, she could be in serious danger with any case." Jane agreed. Maura nodded.

"I think she really needed to stay home and rest, but I understand wanting space from Andrew to think. This is exactly what I mean though Jane, there's no way I could tell her now. She already has so much that she is dealing with." Maura said.

"Tell me what?" Kimberly asked from the doorway. Maura's eyes went wide and Jane turned abruptly to look at Kimberly. Kim was leaning heavily on her crutches looking pale.

"Kim, are you alright?" Maura asked, taking in her pale face. Kim nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick to my stomach. I think it's the pain killers. What can't you tell me?" She asked. Maura frowned and pulled her gloves off. She discarded them before taking a step toward Kimberly.

"I'll tell you but first you need to sit down. Jane can you help me?" Maura asked as she reached Kimberly's side. Kim nodded and leaned into Maura's side. Jane was beside them instantly. She helped guide Kim up on to a slab. "Jane will you go grab her a water from my office?" Maura asked. Jane nodded and ran off. Maura gently took Kimberly's wrist and took her pulse.

"Here." Jane said reappearing with the bottle of water. Maura took the bottle and twisted the cap off. She offered it to Kim who took it and sipped cautiously.

"Will you tell me now?" Kim asked breathlessly. Maura shook her head.

"Not until I make sure its just the medication. Your pulse is weak." Maura said. Kimberly closed her eyes to study herself and nodded.

"Fine." She agreed. Jane handed Maura a pillow from her office. Maura took it with a smile.

"Thank you Jane." She said and kissed her quickly on the cheek before situating the pillow at the head of the slab and then easing Kimberly down so her head was resting on it. "Will you go grab another one? I want to prop her ankle up." She asked. Jane nodded and walked off, taking a leisurely pace this time. Before disappearing around the corner, she turned and gave Maura a knowing look. Maura rolled her eyes and turned back to Kimberly. "I think you need to go back home. You need to replenish your electrolytes and iron, you lost a lot of blood yesterday before I got a chance to stitch you up and you need to rest to replenish." Maura told her. Kim took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know, I just can't be around Andrew right now. He told me he loved me. I mean he wasn't supposed to say that. We were always just best friends who had too much to drink one night." Kim explained. Maura nodded.

"Well, then I think you should stay down here with me. I know you graduated from medical school before going to the academy, I could use your help." Maura offered. Kim nodded and turned to look at the ceiling.

"I guess that depends on what you weren't going to tell me." Kim said. Maura sighed.

"You and I are sisters. Not just half sisters either." Maura confessed. Kimberly felt her heart stop. She swallowed hard. She'd known she was adopted, her parents had never kept that from her, but even they hadn't known who her birth mother and father were.

"How do you know?" Kimberly asked, finally willing herself to speak.

"Paddy told me before he died. Then when I talked to Hope she confessed. She still had your birth certificate tucked away." Maura explained. Kimberly nodded and finally made eye contact with Maura. Jane took that moment to walk back in with the pillow.

"So, what's the verdict? Is my partner going to live?" Jane joked.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, Jane here! Sorry for taking such a long break from posting, but I'm back with a new chapter! Drop a review and let me know what you think!_

Kimberly was still trying to process this new information that Maura had dropped on her, so she didn't even really register that Jane has tried to diffuse the tension with a sarcastic remark. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Maura hadn't answered Jane's joke either and everyone was basically just staring at each other. Kimberly's head was swimming and she wasn't sure if it was the news or low blood levels are electrolytes like Maura had suggested. Finally, Kimberly cleared her throat.

"How long have you known for sure?" She finally asked Maura. Maura looked down at her hands.

"Just a few weeks. Paddy told me a while ago, but I didn't know if it was true or not before Hope confirmed it." Maura answered. Kimberly nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"I feel like I've had everything dumped on me today." She murmured. Maura frowned.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, that's why I didn't want to tell you today. But, Jane is right, there really isn't a good time to tell you I suppose." Maura said after a long pause.

"This has been an interesting week." Kimberly said. Maura and Jane crack tentative smiles. Jane offered the pillow to Maura, who took it tentatively and slid it up under Kimberly's ankle.

"Are you okay? I could get Korsak to reassign the case. We could all go home and just decompress." Jane asked, sitting down on the slab next to the one Kimberly was laying on, so that she was sitting behind Maura. Maura turned sideways so she could see both of their faces Kimberly shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to process it all, but we should work." Kimberly protested. Jane let herself smile slightly. Kimberly closed her eyes and leaned deeper into the pillow under her head. Her face still looked stark white, like she was deathly ill. Maura reached out to check her pulse on her wrist again.

"Your pulse is still really weak. Do you want to go lay down in my office?" Maura asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"I'm fine, my arm just itches and I'm tired." Kimberly answered. Maura's eyes went wide. She hadn't changed the dressing on Kimberly's stitches since she'd done them the first time a few days ago.

"Can I check your stitches?" Maura asked. Kimberly nodded slowly. Maura carefully started to unwrap the dressings on her arm. Underneath revealed that the deepest part of the gash was infected. "Kimberly you need to go back to the hospital." Maura told her slowly. Kimberly groaned and opened her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Kimberly asked. Maura shook her head.

"Your arm is infected. You need to be put on antibiotics." Maura answered.

"I'll take you." Jane offered. Kimberly shook her head.

"No, you need to work on the case, and so does Maura. I'll call Andrew to come take me." Kimberly said. Jane and Maura shared a look before nodding.

"Okay, but we'll come by to check on you as soon as we can. Tell him to take my car, the keys are on a hook by the front door." Maura said. Kimberly nodded and reached into her pocket to grab her cell phone. She dialed Andrew's number and closed her eyes to prepare herself mentally for the conversation she was about to have. She took a deep breath and then put the phone up to her ear. It had barely finished it's first ring before Andrew's voice came through the receiver.

"Kim, what's up? I'm at the park by Maura's with Edison, since you're at work I thought we'd explore the city." Andrew said, his tone was completely nonchalant, like he hadn't just professed his love to her earlier that afternoon.

"Can you come by the station and pick me up? Maura's got a car she said you could borrow." Kimberly asked.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Andrew asked.

"My arm is infected. I need to go the hospital for antibiotics, and I didn't want to take Maura or Jane away from the case." Kimberly explained calmly and waited for the outburst she expected from Andrew, but it never came.

"Let me grab Edison and I'll be there as soon as I can. Where will you be?" He asked.

"In the Morgue with Maura." Kimberly answered.

"Jeez, that's morbid. I'll see you soon. Bye." He said and hung up.

"He's coming." Kimberly murmured. Maura nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute in my office?" Maura asked her wife. Jane nodded, raising her eyebrows inquisitively. Kimberly closed her eyes again and tried to rest while Jane and Maura headed to Maura's office. Jane flopped down in one of the armchairs tucked into the corner of Maura's office, while Maura chose to lean against her desk.

"What's up Maur?" Jane asked.

"I'm worried about Kimberly." Maura said. Jane nodded.

"Well, I would be surprised if you weren't." Jane joked. Maura shot her a look. "I am too though." Jane added quickly.

"It's just a lot for her all at once, and she's my younger sister. I should be there for her, but I also don't want to overwhelm her." Maura rambled. Jane smiled at her wife.

"Maur, I don't think you should worry about that. I mean before you told her you were sisters you were already there for her because you are my wife and she's my partner. You should just keep doing what you were doing. Don't force it, Kimberly already likes you." Jane promised. Maura nodded but crossed her arms over her chest like she wasn't quite sure she believed her. Jane stood up from the armchair and crossed the office until she was standing next to Maura. At first she didn't say or do anything, she just stood there touching shoulders with her wife. After a few minutes Maura relaxed her arms and leaned her head onto Jane's shoulder.

"You're right. I just want everything to be perfect." Maura mumbled. Jane smiled and rested her chin on the top of Maura's head.

"I know. It's one of the things I truly love about you." Jane said. Maura smiled and lifted her head up to look at Jane. She was smiling softly back at Maura. They shared a quick kiss, before pulling away.

"We should probably stay with Kimberly until Andrew gets here. We also have a case to solve." Maura sighed. Jane nodded.

"We need to take a vacation sometime just the two of us." Jane murmured. Maura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jane, we both know you'll never be able to take a vacation. If you weren't married to me, you'd be married to your job." Maura teased as she followed behind Jane back into the main autopsy room. Kimberly's eyes were still closed, and Maura stopped to make sure she was just asleep before turning to the body on the table and diving back into the autopsy. Jane smiled and gave Maura a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to head up to the bullpen. Let me know when you have an ID on the body." Jane told her wife before heading for the elevator.

"I will." Maura called after her. Maura smiled and watched Jane disappear around the corner that led to the elevators. Once Jane was out of sight, she glanced over at her sleeping younger sister and watched her for a few minutes, it was such a weird feeling, learning you had a sister. Maura had known for awhile and she was still processing it. She just hoped that Kimberly was going to be okay, and they could finally have a chance to really be sisters.


End file.
